Edward Leeds
Edward "Ned" Leeds is a student of Midtown School of Science and Technology. Ned is also the best friend and fellow classmate of Peter Parker. Biography ''Spider-Man: Homecoming Ned Leeds asked his best friend Peter Parker if he wanted to build the LEGO Death Star with him, but Peter declined due to the Stark Internship which is code for being Spider-Man. Later, at lunch, Ned and Peter watched Liz as she hung a banner for the homecoming dance where Michelle Jones told them they were losers. That afternoon Ned practiced for the Academic Decathlon until school was out. Ned went to Peter and May's apartment and waited for Peter to return home from the Stark internship so that they could finish building the Death Star together. To his surprise, Peter crawled across the ceiling in the Spider-Man suit. Ned was overjoyed that Peter was Spider-Man and asked him lots of questions. In gym class, Ned blurted out that Peter knew Spider-Man to try and impress Liz. Ned told them that Peter would get Spider-Man to come to Liz's party to prove that he knew him. Peter and Ned were dropped at Liz's party by May who complimented Ned's hat. The pair went into the party and spoke with their friends. Peter then decided to go suit up as Spider-Man to prove that he knew him but whilst on the roof, Peter saw an explosion so he left Ned at the party and went to investigate. Whilst Peter was observing Herman Schultz and Jackson Brice trying to strike a shady deal with Aaron Davis, Ned called Peter to find out where he was and alerted the criminals to Spider-Man's presence. The next day, Peter and Ned investigated the Chitauri Energy Core that Peter found after disrupting the arms deal. Peter hit the core with a hammer and made it let out a burst of energy. As the left the workshop, Herman Schultz and Randy Vale were tracking the Chitauri energy signatures. Peter and Ned hid from them. Peter told Ned to wait while he planted a Spider-Tracer on them. Back in Peter's apartment, Ned and Peter tracked Schultz and Vale to Maryland and worked out there must be a base there so Peter decided to rejoin the academic decathlon the following day in Washington D.C. so he didn't have so far to travel. Ned and Peter sat next to each other on the bus to Washington when Peter got a phone call from Happy Hogan asking why he was leaving the state. Knowing that he was being tracked, Peter and Ned shared a room in the hotel they were staying in for the decathlon and hacked into the suit, removing the tracker and Ned disabled the Training Wheels Protocol. Peter left the Chitauri Energy Core in Ned's care, telling him to keep it safe whilst he went to stop the Vulture's heist. Ned went to the decathlon finals the following day, not having been able to reach Peter all night. The decathlon team won the finals even without Peter and were taken to the Washington Monument by Roger Harrington as a reward. Whilst going through the sensors the Chitauri Energy Core in Ned's pocket activates and emits a pulse whilst the team are ascending in the elevator. The pulse wrecks the elevator and puts them all in jeopardy. Luckily Spider-Man arrived in time to rescue them all. At the school's homecoming dance, upon learning that Peter had left the dance moments after arriving, Ned tried to find him. He encountered Herman Schultz who had gotten the upper hand over Peter by taking out his web-shooter. Ned picked up the web-shooter and shot it, webbing Shocker's fist and distracting him long enough for Peter to get his web-shooter and web Shocker to the side of a school bus. Peter revealed that the Vulture was Liz's father Adrian Toomes and that he needed to stop him from stealing the weapons on the cargo plane transporting tech from Avengers Tower to the New Avengers Facility. Ned went to the school's computer lab and tracked Peter as well as contacted Happy to tell him what was happening, only to be dismissed. Ned was caught in the computer lab by Ms. Warren who scolded him for not being at the dance instead. The day after, Ned and Peter spoke about their encounter with Shocker. Peter left Ned to talk to Liz who was moving to Oregon so she wouldn't have to face her father's trial. Ned and Peter went to a decathlon meet up where Mr. Harrington appointed Michelle the head of the team. Sometime later, Ned was interviewed for Midtown School's News Channel on who he thought was behind the Spider-Man mask. Ned claimed that is was a mystery and always would be. Avengers: Infinity War ''To be added ''Avengers: Endgame After Thanos had been defeated, Peter Parker returned to school where he was reunited with Ned Leeds and the best friends embraced. ''Spider-Man: Far From Home To be added Character traits To be added Relationships *Peter Parker - Classmate and best friend. *Michelle Jones - Classmate. *Liz Toomes - Classmate. *Flash Thompson - Classmate. *Betty Brant - Classmate and ex-girlfriend. *Jason Ionello - Classmate. *Cindy Moon - Classmate. *Tiny McKeever - Classmate. *Sally Avril - Classmate. *Seymour O'Reilly - Classmate. *Charles Murphy - Classmate. *Abraham Brown - Classmate. *Thanos - Killer; deceased. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (4 films) **''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' (First appearance) - Jacob Batalon **''Avengers: Infinity War'' - Jacob Batalon **''Avengers: Endgame'' - Jacob Batalon **''Spider-Man: Far From Home'' - Jacob Batalon Behind the scenes *This incarnation of Ned Leeds looks to be somewhat an amalgam of Ned Leeds from the 616 universe and the character of Ganke Lee, Miles Morales' best friend from the Ultimate Spider-Man comics. The similarities being that he is of stocky build Asian American descendant, and that he is a contemporary/friend of Peter's from school. In the mainstream Marvel Universe, Ned was older than Peter and the two did not meet until they worked together at the Daily Bugle. Trivia To be added Gallery ''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' To be added Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Tom-holland-spotted-on-spider-man-set-with-newcomer-jacob-batalon-01.jpg Tom-holland-spotted-on-spider-man-set-with-newcomer-jacob-batalon-02.jpg Tom-holland-spotted-on-spider-man-set-with-newcomer-jacob-batalon-03.jpg Tom-holland-spotted-on-spider-man-set-with-newcomer-jacob-batalon-04.jpg Tom-holland-spotted-on-spider-man-set-with-newcomer-jacob-batalon-05.jpg Tom-holland-spotted-on-spider-man-set-with-newcomer-jacob-batalon-06.jpg Tom-holland-spotted-on-spider-man-set-with-newcomer-jacob-batalon-07.jpg Avengers: Infinity War To be added Spider-Man: Far From Home Betty and Ned.jpg Flash, Ned and Betty.jpg FFH Ned Leeds.jpg Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming characters Category:Students Category:Earth-199999 Category:Avengers characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters